This invention relates, in general, to optical devices and, more particularly, to optical reading heads and the fabrication of same.
At the present time, optical reading heads are used in a variety of image processing equipment, such as facsimile machines, optical scanners, and the like. Generally, these optical reading heads are used for converting documents or images into electronic signals that are then further processed or sent to remote locations.
Conventionally, optical reading heads are manufactured by assembling a large number individually manufactured components, such as micro-lenses, optical substrates, light producing devices, light detection devices, and the like to make an optical reading head. However, manufacturing optical reading heads using conventional methods are inefficient, expensive, as well as having a large process variation. Further, it should be pointed out that conventionally manufactured optical reading heads commonly require sophisticated micro-lenses that are expensive, thus further adding to the total cost of the optical reading head.
It can readily be seen that conventional methods for making optical reading heads have severe cost limitations. Also, it should be evident that use of conventional assembly or fabrication uses a multitude of steps which are not only complex and expensive, but also not effective. Therefore, a method for solving the aforementioned problems which provides a method for making an optical reading head that provides a reduction in the number of steps required, reduces cost, and simplifies the overall process required for making an optical reading head would be highly desirable.